Ice Fishing
Ice Fishing is a Club Penguin Rewritten ''mini-game found in the Ski Lodge which can be accessed by clicking on the wooden door with a fish above it. The objective of the game is to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The penguin (which is your player) fishes through a hole in the ice. Underneath the hole lay fish but also other potentially dangerous obstacles such as Crabs, Jellyfish and Sharks. Players work to catch as many fish as possible before the game ends. The game ends when the player runs out of worms or the mullet swims past or is caught. Players can catch a maximum of 65 fish or 64 fish and the mullet. By equipping the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod, players are able to catch Grey Fish and yellow fish. Up to 57 grey fish are able to be caught per game. Once the player catches 60 fish, the mullet swims in the background of the game. After all objects on-screen have been caught or swim away, three yellow fish swim past the hole. When the three fish have swam by or been caught, the red or grey mullet appears. On July 26, 2017 the game was revamped to include a new Trial Mode, in which you have to catch as many fish as possible within 1 minute and 30 seconds. However, you only have one bait, so if you lose it the game ends immediately. Along with this update, the game was given revamps and a new type of mullet called Grey Mullet was introduced. Grey Mullet has a 1/100 chance of spawning instead of Mullet at the end of the game. If you catch it, you get a rare insanity stamp. Fish Coin Values The three types of fish that you can catch are the Yellow Fish (AKA Fluffy), Grey Fish and Big Fish (AKA Mullet). One Yellow Fish is worth 4 Coins, one Grey Fish is worth 8 Coins and One Big Fish is worth 100 Coins. However, the Big Fish can only be caught if, when the Big Fish travels across the screen, you have a Yellow Fish attached to your fishing line. Trivia * The yellow fish's name is Fluffy the Fish. * Three new stamps were added on July 26, 2017 with the revamp. * Regardless of the color of the mullet, mullets always appear red until they swim directly under the fishing hole. * The Can of worm is called "can o worms" in the game's files. * The name "Can of worm" is supposed to have an s at the end, but it doesn't. * The maximum amount of coins earned in a single Classic Mode run is 1168 coins. ''2×((7×4)+(57×8)+100) * One game of Classic Mode lasts approximately 4 minutes and 10 seconds. * Using the above 2 bullet points, one can earn a maximum of 4.672 coins per second in Classic Mode. 1168÷((4×60)+10) Gallery Ice_Fishing_gameplay.png|Gameplay of old Ice Fishing Gameplayicefishing.PNG|Gameplay of Remastered Ice Fishing Mulletcatch.png|The tab when you catch the Mullet Capture the big fish.PNG|The tab when you caught the Mullet Ice-Fishing-Game-Update.jpg|The start screen of Ice Fishing tab-caught-gray-fish.PNG|the shown message if you caught the Grey Mullet What2.png|A fish frozen due to a glitch Creatures and Item FluffyIF.png|Fluffy the Fish Mullet.png|Mullet Grey_fish_swimming.png|Grey Fish CanOfWorms.png|Can of Worm Gray Mullet.png|Grey Mullet Obstacles Boot.png|Boot Icefbarrel.png|Barrel OneJellyfish.png|Jellyfish Shark.png|Shark Ice_Fishing_Crab.png|Crab Creature/item behavior Fluffy (Yellow fish)- Swims in a straight line. Can be caught very easily. Gray fish- Swims in an arc up or down, depending on where the bait or obstacles/enemies are. Mullet- Seen in the background near the end of the game. Once it shows up, it can be caught with a Fluffy. Gray Mullet- Same as regular Mullet, but it's gray and there's only a 1% chance of it appearing. Can of worm- The 1UPs. Collecting them gives you an extra worm. (These don't appear if you already have 3 worms) Boot- It isn't dangerous to touch these, but if you have a fish on your hook, it'll fall off. You still won't lose a worm if this happens, though. Barrel of Cream Soda- Same behavior as boot. Jellyfish- Electrocutes you if it touches your line. Shark- If your hook is too close, the shark will eat the worm/fish on the hook. Crab- Walks under the ice, and tries to snip your line with its claws. Videos Category:Games Category:Single P Category:Game Upgrades